


I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me

by sassystarrynight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Pentecost-Hansen family, do i tag for language?, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck was nothing. Then, he woke up. </p><p>But these people, he doesn't know. He knows other versions of them, but it isn't the same. </p><p>He is not their Chuck. </p><p>Or maybe, he is their Chuck and everything else was just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart is still beating

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stacker/Herc so of course I added them in. 
> 
> I also need to work on my editing. meaning I should do it.

One moment he was nothing. He didn’t feel anything. Didn’t think anything…and then he did.

Kaiju. Jaegars. Bomb. Striker Eureka. He remembered everything. 

Pain shot throughout his body, panic overrode everything. His eyes snapped open while his lungs fought to get air. What was going on? Where was he? What happened?! Where was he?! WHERE WAS HE?!  
  
“Chuck stop. You are ok.”

 Chuck turned to see Raleigh, his wide blue eyes full of worry, but that didn't make any sense. “The fuck are you doing here? Where’s my dad? The Jaegars? the Kaiju?” Chuck gasped, hand clutching his chest, trying to heave air into his lungs. His mind was screaming at him, he felt like he was being pulled apart. 

 “Stop. Relax. You have to relax. Take a deep breath.”

 Chuck didn’t want to breath, he wanted out of there! Why was he there? He felt himself become dizzy as his body roared for air but Chuck couldn’t calm down. He let out a choked sob as his body began to shut down. He watched the nurse with the syringe in his hand. He felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy. Sedatives. He turned to look at Raleigh, confused, questions racing through his mind but he felt so tired. He fell back, unconscious.

…………………….

_You are you father’s son._

………………….

This time he regained consciousness progressively. He could hear the nurses, the machines in the room…feel the blanket covering him. He tried moving his fingers but pain shot up his left arm. Broken. That was all. How was that possible? Had he not detonated a bomb? He should not be alive and if he was alive, shouldn’t he be terribly injured? What the fuck was going on here?

 “I know you are awake.”

Chuck scowled as he finally opened his eyes, turning to look at Raleigh. Why was he here? He and Raleigh weren't friends, though, Chuck figured that Raleigh had saved the world....perhaps he wasn't a complete loss. Didn't explain what Raleigh was doing there. 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and tell me what is going on mate?” and Chuck was confused over Raleigh’s confusion. What was there to be confused about?

 “What do you mean? Don’t you remember?”

“I remember everything up to the bomb, but how did I get here?” Chuck asked a bit slower since it seemed Raleigh must have suffered some brain damage. Unless he was always this slow. Moment like this, Chuck didn’t have it in him to goad the other, he just wanted answers.

“Charlie babe, what bomb? It was a car accident.”

Chuck stared at Raleigh. Wondering if this was all a practical joke, but it really wasn’t Raleigh’s style. He couldn’t imagine anyone doing a joke this bad in nature. No one.

“Relax, I’ll get the doctor.”  But Chuck just shook his head because this had to be a joke. What else could it be? Was he dead? This could not be the afterlife, could it? Chuck didn’t drive, Raleigh didn’t call him babe or Charlie, most importantly, he should be more injured than just a broken arm!

Needless to say Chuck found himself sedated again. 

…………………..

_Clear a path for the lady._

……………………..

Chuck woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. Fucking Raleigh. Except it wasn’t.

“Dad?”

Herc was looking at him, soft smile, relief and love on his face, a look Chuck hadn't seen since he was a child... and Chuck…Chuck cried, reaching out in way he hadn’t done since he was five years old. But he didn’t care because he had almost died, or had died, and maybe this wasn’t his dad. Maybe this was something fucked up, it didn’t matter, because his dad always made him feel protected and safe. That was all Chuck wanted and so he curled in Herc’s arms and fell asleep that way. Reality could wait. He just wanted this one thing for right now.

Besides, if this wasn’t real….what was the harm?

……………………..

_When you drift with someone….._

……………………..

He woke up later feeling exhausted but slightly better, Raleigh sat by his side again. Jesus Christ. Did Raleigh think he owed him something? 

“You ok? You scared all of us.” Raleigh smiled and Chuck was tired so to hell with it. Chuck's brain was still reeling from everything to put up a fight.   
“Fine, better than I thought I’d be.” Raleigh frowned, and Chuck could tell he wanted to say something but Raleigh only shook his head. Chuck didn't like that, there was something he was not being told.

 “Doctor said you hit your head pretty hard but you’ll be ready to head home tomorrow. Just have to keep your arm in a cast.” Chuck didn’t care about the cast.

 “What happened to the Kaiju?” he finally asked, dreading the answer. Was this what Raleigh didn't want to tell him? They did save the world, right? 

“The Kaiju? You must have been watching a movie with Mako, you know they always get defeated in the end.”

Chuck was right he didn’t like the answer. What was Raleigh going on about now? 

“You are looking pale. I’ll get the- “ “No, I’m fine…what about Stacker?”

“What about him?” Raleigh was clearly getting annoyed but he was trying to not show it. That made Chuck feel slightly better, annoyed Raleigh he could take.

 “Is he alive?" Chuck snapped because why was Raleigh acting like everything was ok? Seriously? He had been awake about three times and none of those times had he gotten any answers. Ignoring the fact that he had ended up falling back to sleep in minutes….

  “Yes, he's alive! He’s on a business trip, wanted to cancel it but Herc managed to convince him otherwise. He’ll bring you some biscuits. Did you have a nightmare?”

Chuck was not amused. Business trip? Biscuits? Nightmare?  What? Chuck felt his head spinning.

“Chuck-“ “Don’t just, don’t Rayleigh! Where the hell is your girlfriend? Where’s Mako?” Chuck cut Raleigh off before he could say anything else to anger Chuck. Mako would give him answers; he could count on her to be direct.

Raleigh stared at him ready to say something but he just clenched his jaw and stood up, clearly angry. Chuck was too freaked out and angry to care what was up with Raleigh. Raleigh wasn't his respoinsibility nor problem, besides, he hadn't asked him to come visit him! 

“Chuck?”

Mako was smiling at him, making her way over like he hadn’t insulter her days prior. Chuck had all these questions he wanted to ask.

“Why are you being so nice? Why is Raleigh calling me babe? And how did Stacker and I survive? How long have I been out for?”

Mako raised an eyebrow at the questions, apparently he hadn’t just thought them. She stared at him, intently, making him squirm, before turning on the TV.

“You were in a car accident. You have been on and off unconcious for three days. Father hasn’t been in an accident, he is fine. We…..you really don’t remember do you?” Mako asked, her mood quickly dropping. Chuck had lost her at car accident. The newscaster was talking about the government, nothing about Kaiju, Jaegars or a wall being built. Wait. What years was this?

“Did she say 2013?”

That was not possible. He was barely going to be ten in 2013, the Kaiju attacks started in 2013. It could not be 2013.

“I think the doctors need to give you more tests.” Mako pursed her lips, standing up ready to go get one of the doctors.

“Wait, Mako….am I pilot?”  

“No, you aren’t.” Mako answered, soft, like trying to soften the blow, but he could see the worry. He would have been pissed off if he wasn’t numb to everything right now.

None of this made sense. He wasn’t dead. Was this a dream? He was in pain, so he should have woken up. He wasn’t in the past, because they wouldn’t be this old. This had been gone on too long to be a joke. He didn’t get it.

“This isn’t possible.” He muttered, looking up as the doctor stepped into the room. “This is a dream, not real, none of this can be real! I died! Do you hear me! I DIED!”

………………………

_If you have a shot, you take it._

……………………….

Chuck sighed as he stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he was there, wherever there was. He should have died, right? So what was this? Where was he?

Another universe? Chuck shouldn’t find it hard to believe, he piloted a Jaegar by connecting his brain with his dad’s, in order to fight monsters that emerged from the ocean. Did a parallel universe of some kind really sound farfetched? Chuck didn’t have any other answer for what was happening to him. Maybe this was the after life? Was ths his paradise? He wasn't too sure why Raleigh was in it....He smiled bitterly, only snapping out of his thoughts when a nurse stepped inside his room. 

“Mr. Hansen? Here are your belongings, you are being checked out now.”

One of the nurses smiled at him, placing his clothes on a nearby chair, before leaving him alone. He was leaving the hospital, where was he going to go? Home? Where was home? Would he try to get back to his world? His life? Maybe that was all a dream? Chuck scowled at that thought, immediately pushing it away. He was not going to go down that road. Everything he remembered was real. He growled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slowly getting onto his feet, wincing at the pain from his arm.

“Hey, brought you some clean clothes.” Raleigh leaned on the doorway, soft smile on his lips and Chuck liked that smile, it always brought out Raleigh’s eyes. Wait. Always? Liked that smile? Chuck froze because, well, he couldn’t remember ever seeing that smile before….he shook his head and quickly reached for the clothes.

“Thanks-“

“What do you mean he is fine?”

Chuck winced when he caught some of Stacker’s tone out in the hallway. He had heard that tone before, only a handful of times directed at him. Chuck had always known better than to disrespect Stacker. Chuck had respected Stacker, he was their fixed point, the resistance. Had he woken up in a similar world to this? Chuck shook his head and tried to ignore those thoughts too. 

“I thought you said he was out on business trip.” Chuck turned to Raleigh, glaring at him, but Raleigh just shrugged. “Mako called him.” That made sense.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Chuck stared at Raleigh, because he wasn’t leaving, how was he going to get dressed with him there? “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Chuck gaped at Raleigh, before spluttering out a “get out!”

“Take your time, we’ll be outside. Waiting for you.” Raleigh smiled at him before leaving.

Chuck felt like Raleigh was talking about more than just waiting for him to get dressed. Who was 'they'? They were waiting for him? He struggled into his shirt and pants but he still waited a few more minutes in the room.

Now what? What did he do now? Find a way to get home? How? Who was out there waiting for him?

Chuck ran a hand over his face, wishing he could have the answers to his questions. He hated this, not knowing. But he couldn't stay in this room forever, he knew that. So he took a deep breath and stepped out of the room.

It was strange, looking at these people. His dad wore jeans and a shirt, no vest. Stacker was not in his Marshall uniform. Mako wore jeans. Raleigh wasn't wearing his lumpy sweater. Huh. He knew them, but not these versions. He felt hysterical laughter bubbling up but he knew if he let it take over there would be no stopping. Chuck was tired of being sedated. 

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Raleigh broke the silence and Chuck was grateful for it. He didn’t know what to say, how to say it. Did he tell them? Should he? 

Part of him was angry. Part of his was confused. Another part of him was sad.

And a tiny part of him felt….at home and that part he pressed down and away. No. This wasn't his home. He didn't know any of them. 

He wasn't home. 

He was alone.

Now what?  


	2. Colors were all wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck goes back 'home' with his 'family.' 
> 
> At least, he still has Max. He can always count on Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad people are actually interested. Hope you all remain interested! 
> 
> I am pretty sure you all have seen and have figured out what is going on in the story. 
> 
> Also, Stacker Pentecost is hard to write, I'm sorry in advance. Actually, they all are. Even Max.

Chuck wondered if he could just keep his eyes close and listen to them. He recognized their voices, it was their voices. He knew the accents, the inflexions, the drawls, those he knew and he let those sounds wash over him. Chuck could pretend it was them, just by focusing on how they sounded, ignoring the words, just the sound.

For a second, as he sat in the back of the car, he wondered, maybe he could do this. Live here. But….

He could still remember his dad, his real dad, saying goodbye. The way his eyes had tear up, the emotion in his voice, and the way that Chuck had felt relief….there was no forgetting that, and Chuck didn’t want to forget. 

Chuck stared at the building in front of him, he had assumed he was in the United States, hadn’t thought about it too much. Until now. This wasn’t home, was not Australia. Mako and Raleigh were glancing at him, but…he had nothing to say. He didn’t know where he was, no idea what he was doing. If this were happening back in his world, Raleigh would be using this to tease him….or maybe not. Raleigh wasn’t as big of an asshole as Chuck. Hah. 

They were looking at him, expecting him to say something, to remember, perhaps? But he didn’t. He was a stranger in a stranger’s apartment.

“Would you two stop staring at me?” Chuck snapped, only being able to take so much of their looks. He avoided looking at the pictures. He wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for that. 

“Don’t worry son, we’ll get you help.” Herc was dropping take out on the table and Chuck found it oddly domestic. He watched the way Stacker close the door behind him, drinks in hand. Chuck never thought he would see that, never had he seen Stacker act so….relaxed. He was always Sir Pentecost, even when he had known him for a couple of years.

Herc wore a soft smile, but there was worry on his face, worry for Chuck. He hadn’t seen such freedom on his father’s face, since….Chuck couldn’t even remember. Suddenly he felt vile rise up his throat and he rushed to the bathroom, not thinking too much on how he knew where the bathroom was.

The door slammed shut as he heaved into the toilet, trying his best to keep himself from shedding tears. Shit. If he survived the bomb, he should be home, with his father. His dad didn’t have anyone, but Max. Chuck shouldn’t be there, should be with his family, that outside, was not his family. Chuck coughed and leaned his head against the toilet’s rim, trying to get his breath back.

What was his real dad doing now? Making plans to repair the Jaegars, making contingency plans, barking orders….he growled and reached out his arm to push all the things by the sink on the floor. He felt a small twinge of satisfaction at the mess.

“Chuck?”

It was Stacker. When he stopped being Sir, Chuck figured the moment they died.

“M’fine.” He called out, because Stacker here may not have been his Marshall, but there was no denying the authority in the man’s voice.

“Food is ready. Come eat.”

 He listened as the other man walked off before finally getting up and washing his mouth.

There was wonder on his face, as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked young, and he couldn’t stop from reaching out to trace his reflection. There were none of the winkles and fatigue that had plagued him before, from being a pilot, from saving the world.

He flushed the toiler and shot one last look at himself, before stepping out of the bathroom.

Chuck hadn’t done any of this since he was….seven. Sitting down, having dinner with family, joking, teasing. They all looked at him, clearly worried, but it was Stacker that motioned to him with his head to take a seat. Military. Stacker was still in the military and that was comforting. He slipped next to him, eyes glued down to the plate before him. Chinese food.

He wondered if the Wei Triplets were still alive in this reality. He had liked them, they were fun. His stomach felt queasy again.

 Max had liked them. Wait. Max. His fork clattered against the plate.

“Aleksis is taking care of him.” Mako said before popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. Chuck looked up at her, startled. Max? The Russians were taking care of his dog? Were they even the people he was thinking about? Was Max? but he had Max. He had Max. 

“He said he’ll bring him around later.”

Chuck smiled at that, Max always made him smile, no matter the reality. For a few seconds, things didn’t seem so bad. He knew Chinese food, they had been stationed in Hong Kong after all. It was kind of like being the cafeteria with everyone. He could imagine that, pretend he was there….

“California had an earth quake, a strong one this past weekend.”

Chuck froze at that, before pushing his chair back and rushing to a room. He holed himself there, because earthquakes. He remembered that was the beginning. Earthquakes.

What if the Kaiju were coming through? He ran his hands through his hair, shooting glares at the window, expecting to see a huge monster destroying the area. He needed to pull himself together. What was wrong with him? he was a Jaegar pilot, he helped save the world. So what if he was somehow in another reality, he couldn’t let it affect him. He was fucking Chuck Hansen, youngest pilot, best one there was. He growled before taking a deep breath. He didn’t even feel like himself, actually, he wasn’t even sure he knew who he was anymore. Fuck.

A picture on the nightstand caught his eye. That was his mom. He remembered his mom and there she was, smiling up at him, holding him a tight hug. He missed her. Even after all those years, he still missed her. His hands trembled as he held the photo close, fingers gently running over her face.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts.

“Charles.”

Stacker.

“May I come in?”

Chuck wanted to say that he was Stacker Pentecost, he didn’t need any permission. He was Marshall, but then…he wasn’t.

“Yeah.”

Stacker stood there, looking as intimidating as he remembered him looking. It was a comfort to know that had not changed. He tried not thinking about how Stacker should be dead, how he should be dead. There was no point for those thoughts anymore. They didn’t change anything.

“What’s your name?”

Chuck was surprised at the question, but he saw calculating look he was being given. He could do this, answer the Marshal. 

“Chuck Hansen, sir.”

“What year were you born?”

“I was born August 14, 2003, sir.”

“Your parents?”

“Hercules Hansen, still alive and Angela Hansen, died during a Kaiju attack sir.” Chuck felt his throat clog up when he talked about his mother. It was something he didn’t talk about, neither did his father. It still hurt. He wondered if it would always hurt.

“What are these Kaiju you keep speaking of?” Stacker frowned, his voice turning softer. It was still a command, loud and clear, but there was a softness in his tone that Chuck had only heard him use with Mako, and that was only in very rare occasions.

“Giant creatures that come from a breach in the Pacific Ocean, sir. They come to take over the world.” Chuck was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him in a comforting gesture. He gaped at Stacked, shocked, unsure of what was going on.

“I have to talk to your father, but trust me, we will help you with this.”

Chuck wasn’t sure if Stacker thought he was crazy or not, but he let himself hold on to his promise. They will help him, because it was Stacker, a man of his word. He trusted the man, how could he not after they had drifted? Even he was not the same man, they had similar qualities. Chuck could rely on that.

……………………………………………….

_Chuck stared up at the sky. He wondered if it was going to rain, it rained a lot. His aunt said that it was the angels crying for his mom. Chuck didn’t like the rain anymore._

_He felt a drop of water land on his cheek._

_“Dad, it’s raining again.”_

_Herc quickly bid goodbye to his brother, before turning to smile tiredly at Chuck._

_“We forgot our umbrellas again Chuck.” Herc muttered as he tugged his jacket off and forcing Chuck to hold it over his head. Chuck held the jacket tightly over his head, speed walking next to his dad, one hand reaching over to hold onto his dad’s pants. Chuck didn’t like the rain._

_They had to stop under a bus stop, Herc didn’t want to risk getting Chuck sick. “We are going to have to wait it out Chuck.” Chuck nodded, curling close to his dad’s side._

_“Here.”_

_Chuck looked up at the taller man, suspicious. He had dark skin and wore a very serious face, he scared Chuck slightly. But the uniform the man wore looked similar to the one his father wore back home!_

_“Thanks mate, but-“_

_“Your little boy will end up getting sick. Just take it.”_

_Herc smiled in thanks, taking the umbrella and pulling Chuck forward._

_“Thank you-“_

_“I’m Stacker Pentecost, pleasure to meet you.” Stacker introduced himself, offering his hand to Herc, who shook it in return._

_“Thank you.” Chuck muttered, a bit shyly, because the man was looking at him now, and the intensity behind his stare was intimidating._

_“Hercules Hansen, and this little guy is-“_

_“Charlie Hansen.” Chuck introduced himself, grinning proudly._

_“It is not polite to cut off your elders like that.” Stacker clicked his tongue at Chuck, who quickly flinched and his behind his father. Herc chuckled and shook his head, thanking Stacker for the umbrella._

_“Be good Charles.” Stacker gave Chuck a fleeting smile as Chuck stumbled alongside his dad._

……………………………….

Chuck groaned as he felt something wet on his fingers.

“What? Max?” Chuck blinked a couple of times, before he grinned brightly and pulled Max to his chest.

“Max! Who’s a good boy?” Chuck laughed, rolling around with Max.

He didn’t want to think about his dream. Because it had to be a dream since that had never happened.

Max was here. For now, he would focus on that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a number of flashbacks. Forewarning. There will be more to come. Besides, we all know you are all only here because you want the flashback of when Raleigh and Chuck met and their first date and how they got to the part where Raleigh calls Chuck babe. Or maybe that's just me. 
> 
> I hope Chuck isn't too out of character, nor any of the others really, but we focusing a lot more on Chuck, so yeah. Still trying to figure them out, hope I'm not doing way way terribly. 
> 
> Max, can't write anything about Chuck without Max. 
> 
> Everyone rejoice in the Stacker/Herc stuff. it's there dammit.


	3. Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck dreams of things that didn't happen. He is pretty sure they are dreams. 
> 
> He also gets to bond with Mako and almost get in a fist fight with Raleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the new Mumford and Sons video?
> 
> Any mistakes are because I'm obsessing over it. Apologies. 
> 
> I just needed to get this one out.

_He swung his legs back and forth, fingers gripping his seat so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His dad was talking with the doctor and Chuck was pretty sure things were not going good._

_“Little Hansen.”_

_“Corporal.” Chuck quickly stood up as Stacker stood in front of him, arms crossed, but there was the vaguest sense of a smile. Mako stood next to him, arms crossed over her school books, a shy smile on her lips._

_“Sit Mako.”_

_“Hai, Sensei.” Mako muttered, moving and taking a seat next to Chuck. Stacker nodded before moving to go find Herc, who needed someone right now. Chuck watched him go, before plopping down next to Mako._

_“Konnichiwa?” Chuck tried to pronounce, scrunching up his nose trying his best but Mako just blinked at him, before laughing softly._

_“That was…good. School was…..”_

_“Boring?” Chuck helped her out, causing her to hesitate, unsure of the word, before nodding. Her English was still being expanded on and he knew no Japanese. But they were determined kids, Chuck would not let a little language barrier stop him and neither would it stop Mako._

_“Sensei wants to…..take us…for food.” Mako brought up, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, a slight nervous gesture._

_“Sounds nice, we can bring some for my mama.” Chuck smiled and Mako smiled back. Chuck liked them, they didn’t bring up the fact that his mother was sick. They didn’t remind Chuck at every turn, Chuck liked that. They were there when other people weren’t so yes, Chuck liked them. He was pretty sure that his dad and mom liked them too._

_“What are you ankle biters doing?” Herc came up to them, eyes slightly red but Chuck just reached out for him, while Mako puzzled over the ankle biter part._

_“Australian for children.” Stacker explained, placing his hand on top of her head, Chuck stared at how Stacker’s hand easily covered Mako’s head. Herc ruffled Chuck’s hair, before tugging him to his feet._

……………………………

Chuck wasn’t sure if he had been sleeping. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, glancing out the window. It was morning. How long had he slept for? His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten much the day before. Max huffed slightly, rolling onto his feet and glancing at him expectantly. Chuck smiled and scratched behind Max’s ear, before slipping out of bed and onto his feet. The motion jostled his arm, causing him to wince. Broken arm, he had almost forgotten about that.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Shit!” Chuck jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. Mako sat at the dining table, sipping some tea. What the? He looked around, noticing the rumpled blankets on the sofa. Had she slept there?

“I took the guest room, Raleigh took the sofa.” Mako figured what he was thinking, which was weirding him out. It was fine if she could read Raleigh’s mind….they were compatible but her reading his mind? Chuck didn’t like it.

“He left for work early this morning. Stacker and Herc are going to be out, looking into different hospitals.” Mako offered again, without him prompting her.

“Can you stop doing that?”

Mako just tilted her head to the side, confused.

“Opening your mouth without me asking you anything? It’s fucking annoying.” Chuck grumbled, moving over to the kitchen, hoping there was left overs. Mako just laughed and Chuck figured that he was probably still an asshole in this world if that was her reaction.

“Who said I am not doing it to annoy you?”

Chuck turned to look at her, a bit surprised, but she hid her green behind her cup of tea. He huffed and maneuvered the plate full of Chinese food into the microwave. The last time he had talked to Mako….perhaps he should have apologized…..

“How do you feel?”

“I don’t remember anything if that is what you meant.” Chuck sneered, taking out his food and moving to sit in front of her. Max waddled his way next to his chair, looking up at him, expectantly. That hadn’t changed, he was glad.

“No, I meant, how do you feel.”

Chuck scoffed, how did he feel? He didn’t know how he felt. Confused. Angry.

“I don’t know. I don’t belong here. I know I don’t belong here even if no one believes me. And I’m not crazy! I know Dad and Stacker think I’m crazy but I’m not!” Chuck slammed his hand down on the table, but Mako didn’t flinch, only nodded.

“But you know who I am.”

Chuck paused at that, because yes, he knew who she was, Mako Mori. But….it wasn’t her.

“You were a Jaegar pilot too. I knew you from the Academy.” Chuck offered, a bit weakly, not in the mood to get into their issues and her life story…well, what he knew about it at least. He reached down and fed Max a piece of orange chicken.

“Aleksis said to stop feeding him that food.”

“Is he tall, Russian, and married to a scary Russian lady?”

Mako looked at him, surprised, before sipping her tea. She was taking her sweet time answering her question.

“You know us, yet you don’t.”

Chuck just grumbled and stuffed more food into his mouth. Mako shook her head and stood up.

“We are going out, staying here will drive you mad. Come. No, Max, you can't come with us today."

…………………………

_“Mama, we brought you sushi. It is Japanese.” Chuck grinned brightly at his mom, clambering to her bedside. Angela smiled softly at him, reaching up to run her hand through his hair._

_“Thank you Stacker.” She turned to Stacker, who bowed his head in respect, causing Angela to laugh, a loud boisterous laugh. “Where is that digger of mine?”_

_“He’s looking over papers for your release.” Stacker provided, while he helped Mako to get on the other side of Angela._

_“Ahh, yes….Mako, look how pretty you look in your uniform.” Angele reached over to pat Mako’s leg, while Chuck pouted, nudging at her, causing Angela to laugh again._

_“You look pretty too, the prettiest.” She teased him, causing Chuck to turn bright red and duck his head._

_“Not as pretty as his mum.”_

_There was no missing the love in Herc’s tone, nor the way that Angela relaxed at the sound of Herc’s voice, even before he came into view._

_“Mama coming to the apartment then?” Chuck piped up, frown causing his eyebrows to furrow._

_“Yes, son, we’ll be taking care of her at home now.” Herc muttered, ruffling his hair while he shot a glance at Stacker and then Angela._

_“I’m glad,” Angela reached out to take Herc’s hand._

…………………………………….

Chuck hated the cast, but he said nothing. He could be dead. Hah. Do not burst into laughter, then they will really think you are crazy, he reminded himself.

He stopped as Mako stopped, watching her take a picture of a lamppost. He wasn’t quite sure what was so great about the lamppost, it was just a lamppost. Yet, there she was, moving around the lamppost, taking shot after shot. He had never known Mako to be interested in photography. He couldn’t remember anything about Mako that screamed photographer, not like they had much of a chance to indulge in any of that to begin with.

He looked around the place, taking in all the shops. Boston, Massachusetts. He had never been there before, now he lived there? In the States? Not in Australia? Chuck wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Here, stand by the lamppost.”

Chuck looked at her like she had grown another head. “What? Why would I do that?”

“Just stand by the lamppost. The camera is not going to steal your soul.” Mako grinned, laughing behind her camera, motioning for him to stand by the lamppost.

………………………………………….

_“Mako, forcing Chuck to watch Shutter was not nice.” Stacker shot her a warning look, causing Mako to winced and look down at the ground._

_Chuck had his arms crossed and was glaring at Mako, refusing to stand for a picture._

_…………………………………………_

_“Mako, did you make Chuck watch that spider movie?”_

_Stacker sighed and shook his head, trying to get Chuck from his spot in the car’s back seat. The only safe place apparently, from the spiders._

_…………………………………………_

_“Mako, did you sit Chuck down to watch Shark Week with you? Is it because of his surfing competitions?”_

_Herc watched as Chuck began researching all the shark incidents in the area._

……………………………………………..

Chuck stumbled slightly to the side and used the lamppost to keep his balance.

“What happened?” Mako was at his side in seconds, hand coming to rest on his arm but he shook it off. It was strange. He shook his head and muttered that he was fine. He didn’t know what had happened. What the fuck? He shook his head again, a bit faster this time, hoping that would fix whatever had happened to him.

“Ok, maybe you need more food, and water.”

Chuck had apparently still been hungry because he devoured almost a whole pizza. Mako just looked at him, a bit worried for him but also amused.

“You almost fainted there because of lack of food. If it wasn’t because you have been eating hospital food, I would be getting worried.”

“Like I would ever say no to food? Got to take it when you have it.” Chuck shrugged and Mako nodded, seeming to understand. He wasn’t too sure she understand but she didn’t comment on it, and that was enough for him.

“I take it you don’t remember how to cook.”

Chuck stared at her, cook? He cooked? When did he learn to cook?

“We’ll have to take things to go then, for when everyone gets home.”

Everyone? Who was coming home? What?

……………………………………………………………..

Chuck sighed as he dropped that one bag, the only one he could carry, on the kitchen counter. Max barked happily up at him, tongue hanging out. 

“You’re home.” Raleigh was suddenly there, smiling at him. Oh God. Raleigh was still there. Why? Chuck glared at him but Mako was quick to elbow him and glare back at Chuck. Chuck glanced back up to see the flash of hurt before Raleigh moved back to the living room.

“What the hell is his problem?”

Mako just shook her head but before she could answer, Herc and Stacker were making their way inside. Chuck had been here a day. Not counting the time at the hospital. He was trying to not even think about hospitals.

“Chuck, how are you?”

“Fine. Dandy.” Chuck grumbled causing Herc to sigh and Stacker to purse his lips. Mako shot him another look but he ignored it. That wasn’t his dad.

“We wanted to talk to you, about getting more scans done.” Stacker was quick to cut to the chase, which, seemed very Marshall of him.

“My brain is fine, I’m not crazy. There is nothing wrong with me except for the fact that I am not from this world. I’m not going to be sent off to get scanned and then get some shock treatments because you all think I’m crazy. No thank you!” Chuck growled, slamming the carton of food on the kitchen counter.

“And you can’t say you don’t think that because I know I would. So don’t you go trying to fucking lie to me.”

He didn’t want to hear their response but Raleigh was there, holding him by his arm.

“Get the fuck off me-“

“Would you just shut up and let them talk!” Raleigh snapped, digging his fingers into his arm and with the way he was jostling it was shooting pain from his other arm.

“Let go of me, old man, because broken arm or not I’ll still kick your ass.”

“That’s enough!” Stacker growled, shooting them a glare that had both Chuck and Raleigh freezing. They nodded, before stepping away from each other. Herc was frowning, shooting them worried looks but Mako was smiling the whole time, though she was definitely not happy with them.

“Chuck, we don’t think you are crazy, but we are worried about you. There could be something wrong, how can you be sure there isn’t?” Stacker turned to Chuck, eyebrow raised and Chuck hated to admit that he had a point. He couldn’t know……the problem was that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“We just want you to get scans done and if they come out clear, then we’ll talk about what else to do, sound good to you?”

“Yes, sir.” Chuck muttered, feeling quite castigated, which was embarrassing if Stacker wasn’t turning to talk to Raleigh now.

“No fighting, even if he is being disrespectful and mouthy.” Stacker shot Chuck a look, before looking at Raleigh ,waiting for his affirmation.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now we are all going to sit down and eat dinner. Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

Everyone chorused, even Mako and Herc, earning themselves an exasperated look from Stacker.

Jesus. This was his life now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationships are not blatantly obvious but....I promise that next chapter will have Raleigh/Chuck. At least I hope so, if just a little. 
> 
> On another note, I have seen a lot of domestic Herc and Stacker being a family, helping each other raise the kids, so incorporating that into this story. Because I think its awesome. 
> 
> Also trying to incorporate more Chuck and Mako as that awesome bff. //not sure if i want threesome or to make an au of this au that has a threesome haha i write aus of my own aus// 
> 
> There might also be protective Herc because I like those prompts. Maybe some Chuck and Mako matchmaking. Not sure.


	4. Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck goes with Raleigh to John Hopkins Hospital.
> 
> There is nothing wrong with Chuck, besides the headaches, he is perfectly healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is finally, Raleigh/Chuck! their banter was the most fun part to write! 
> 
> There is more hints at the past of these guys! Ok and yes, I feel bad for Chuck and the headaches, but hey, what can you do about it? Also Protective/worried Herc is the best, right?  
> I know nothing about medical stuff nor John Hopkins Hospital. But they are supposed to have great neurology type of department?

_Chuck frowned as he stared at his suitcase, trying to check off things from his mental list. Honestly, he should have gone with an actual list like Mako did, but….nah._

_“We are only going to be going for a weekend, remember?” Raleigh mused, leaning against the doorway, watching in amusement as Chuck didn’t even bother to turn to glare at him, too busy with his mental checklist._

_“Tell me again why we are going to John Hopkins? I thought you said you wanted to stay at Harvard.” Raleigh walked over to where Max was lying on the bed, moping because he was not going to be joining them on their roadtrip. Max sat up and pounced upon Raleigh, who laughed and scratched behind Max’s ears._

_“It is called Planned B, Ray, you know, in case that doesn’t pan out.” Chuck shrugged, but there was no hiding the smile as he reached over to ruffle Max’s fur._

_“Oh please, you are one of the top students, if not the top student in all your classes. You are such an overachiever.” Raleigh smirked, because he had total faith that Chuck would be going to Harvard Medical School._

_“I don’t hear you complain!” Chuck scoffed, flicking at Raleigh’s ear, who only laughed and took Chuck’s hand in his and pulled him down on the bed._

_“Oh, you won’t ever hear me complain when it comes to that. Be as much of an overachiever as you want babe.” Raleigh waggled his eyebrows, crying out when Chuck pushed him over the edge of the bed. Chuck laughed and soon Raleigh joined in, Max barking along with them._

_“You are an asshole.”_

_“You are a pervert.” Chuck shot back, crawling off the bed to finish closing up his suitcase and putting it next to Raleigh’s._

_“You know…if you don’t want to come with me…you don’t have to.” Chuck muttered later that day after they had dropped Max off with Mako. Raleigh turned to look at Chuck, face soft as he reached over to take the Australian’s hand in his._

_“I know, I want to.”_

…………………………………………………………………….

“Why couldn’t Mako come with me?” Chuck grumbled as he made his way through security. Flying. He had always like flying, getting on the airplane and watching the blue sky outside his little window. The flight from Australia to China had been the last flight he had been on. Now here he was again.

“Come on, let’s find the gate.” Raleigh pushed him along much to Chuck’s annoyance. He scowled, but grabbed his bag and followed after the blonde.

“So….why couldn’t Mako come?” Chuck asked again, very much annoyed because Mako, he could tolerate. They hadn't been friends back in the academy but they had...a comradiere.

“She was busy, obviously.” Raleigh muttered, tone clipped and for a moment Chuck was hurt. It seemed that Raleigh caught the hurt on his face because he quickly soften, but Chuck just brushed past him. What was wrong with him? Why was he hurt that Raleigh had snapped at him? Why should he care? They weren’t even friends, and he was ignoring whatever relationship the delusional blond thought they had. Chuck was not going to touch that, at all. No matter how many times Mako elbowed him and gave him this look that clearly stated how intelligent she thought him to be. Ignoring it. All.

“Do you think Max will be ok?”

Chuck glared at Raleigh the moment the other starting laughing. He didn’t think it was funny at all.

“It is the same question you kept asking the last time we went to John Hopkins.” Raleigh mused, causing Chuck to freeze.

………………………………….

_“Do you think that Max will be ok?” Chuck asked, messing around with the radio. Raleigh had deemed it safe for him to have control of the radio station, the driving would be left to Raleigh. So what if Chuck drove a little too fast and a little too recklessly? No one back in Australia had complained._

_“He is staying with a veterinary, of course he’ll be fine.” Raleigh reached over to pat Chuck’s knee, but there was no mistaken the amusement in Raleigh’s voice nor the big grin on his face._

_“Wait, so which one is Sasha and which one is Aleksis?”_

_Raleigh just laughed._

…………………………………

“Here, you have to eat something.” Raleigh pressed a sandwich to Chuck’s hands, but Chuck just glared down at the sandwich. Raleigh rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his sandwich, but after a few minutes of Chuck just staring at it, Raleigh sighed and nudged him with his shoulder.

“You have to eat something, keep your strength up.” Raleigh muttered but Chuck just snorted and shook his head. Obviously, Mako had told Raleigh about his dizzy spell, that made him frown. Mako and Raleigh were talking about him. Great.

“I’m fine Rayleigh, I don’t need you to baby me.”

“Obviously you do since you can’t seem to eat by yourself.” Raleigh shot back, now he was the one glaring at Chuck, but Chuck was not one to back down from a challenge. He sat up, and turned to face Raleigh straight on. They glared at each other, neither moving nor blinking. Their cheeks twitched as they fought to not blink, but Chuck lost and he would blame it on his phone buzzing. Raleigh smirked, but leaned over to read what was on the phone, much to Chuck’s displeasure.

“My phone, get off.” Chuck hissed, leaning away and shielding his phone from Raleigh.

[I hope you are eating-Mako]

[I will meet you there son- Herc]

[Go easy on Raleigh-Mako]

Chuck couldn’t stop smiling fondly at the text message from his dad….but then he remembered.

_You are your father’s son._

That wasn’t his dad.

“What’s wrong?” Raleigh immediately picked up on his change of mood but Chuck just shook his head and turned his attention to the sandwich. He figured he might as well eat it….he was slightly hungry. Thankfully, Raleigh didn’t press it, keeping silent.

The silence was broken the moment they were in the plane and had found their seats.

“Give me the bag so I can put it up.” “Excuse me, I can put it-“ “You have a broken arm!” “I don’t need you to-“

“Excuse me gentlemen, is everything ok?” the flight stewardess smiled amiably but she was clearly not amused. They were holding people up. Right.

“Give me the bag.” Raleigh hissed through clenched teeth, while Chuck just snarled and plopped down on his seat. Raleigh apologized and quickly put the bag away before sitting back down. They then spent five minutes fighting over the armrest.

“Stop acting like a child.” Raleigh snapped but Chuck only retorted with, “because you are acting so fucking mature.”

The fighting stopped the moment they began to take flight, Chunk reaching over to grasp Raleigh’s arm. The blond shot him a look but he said nothing, letting Chuck be. The Australian didn’t even realize he was clutching onto Raleigh, eyes closed, wondering to himself why he was reacting like to this to flying. He wasn’t necessarily scared, just slightly apprehensive. He had been through worse.

Raleigh smiled softly as Chuck ended up falling asleep, head resting on Raleigh’s shoulder. Had Chuck been awake, he would have seen the sadness and heartbreak in Raleigh's blue eyes. Having Chuck around, acting like they were nothing? Raleigh sighed and closed his eyes as well.

……………………………….

_Raleigh took Chuck’s hand in his before tugging him down the streets._

_“This is our first time here, what do you want to do?” Raleigh asked, grinning at Chuck, but Chuck could clearly see how tired he was. The drive was a long one, six hours? That was no quick drive._

_“Eat and then we are going to rest, can’t have you start whining about your hip like the old man you are.” Chuck grinned, squeezing Raleigh’s hand, who shot him a mock glare but there was no hiding the big grin._

_“Maybe Yancy and Jazmine can come over, visit. Can show them around the east coast.” Raleigh mused, trying to think about his siblings getting around the area. Probably not winter._

_“Jazmine would like it, it would mean she could wear cute coats during winter.” Chuck shrugged, thinking about the little he knew of Raleigh’s sister. They had met once if you count talking to her on the phone as meeting._

_“I think she likes Mako.”_

_Chuck raised an eyebrow at that. “Like as in, we are bffs for like or like as in sit on my face-“_

_“Ok, that’s my sister you are talking about!”_

_“Tell me about it!” Chuck shot back, sounding just as scandalized as Raleigh. They both frowned and stayed silent for a few minutes._

_“….so….?”_

_“Not sure.” Raleigh muttered._

_“In that case I think they should definitely come up.”_

_Raleigh sighed and fell quiet. Chuck was sure he knew what his boyfriend was thinking about. He always got that guilty look when he thought about his brother's injury and his sister taking putting up with him.  
_

_“Come on, let’s get a hamburger, and we can plan on how to go about setting our sisters together. At least there isn’t such a big age difference between them.” Chuck shot Raleigh a wicked grin, clearly remembering the day Herc caught Raleigh kissing Chuck. Raleigh shuddered._

…………………………………..

Chuck grumbled, still trying to fully wake up as he struggled his way out of the plane. Raleigh chuckled, taking both bags and for once, Chuck was ok with that. He was too tired and his arm had begun to throb.

“What time do I have to be at my appointment?” Chuck muttered, trying to cover a yawn, looking migty adorable if Raleigh thought so himself.

“After we drop these off at Luna Pentecost’s place and get you something to eat.” Raleigh muttered, not liking just how pale Chuck was looking. Ever since the car accident, Chuck had yet to regain his full color, always looking pale and tired.

“Luna Pentecost?” Chuck frowned, trying to remember who that was.

“Stacker’s sister, your aunt.” Raleigh supplied, pushing the still confused Chuck into the taxi to get them to their destination. A sister. Yes. He can vaguely remember that, not so much from the drift, because it was true, Stacker sure had control over it, but….from other pilots….Marshall was always a mystery, perhaps to everyone but Chuck’s dad and Mako….and if he might as well throw in Tendo. But mostly his dad. Now that Chuck thought about it, his dad and Stacker had been really close.

Wait.

“My aunt?” Chuck frowned, trying to push away the fog in his mind to focus on the fact that Luna Pentecost was his aunt.

“You know….your aunt.” Raleigh muttered as he busied himself with getting the luggage into the really nice looking house.

Chuck stared at Raleigh, then at the house, then back at Raleigh. How they had gotten there so fast he didn't care...because his aunt?

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit, what do you mean my aunt? Tell me now Rayleigh.” Chuck hissed, ignoring the slight stinging he felt in his head and following Raleigh inside the house.

“Fine, if you don’t tell me I’ll ask dad-“ “Herc and Stacker are….”

“Fucking shit.” Chuck muttered because there was no missing the large photo of Herc and him, standing alongside Stacker and Mako. Did Stacker have his hand on Herc’s lower back and was that a uniform….

“What the fuck is that!” Chuck cried out angrily, peering in closer to the photo before turning to look at Raleigh, who was looking at him, apprehension written on his shoulders. “Why am I wearing a school uniform?”

That apparently was not what Raleigh was expecting because he burst out laughing. Chuck scowled and crossed his arms, because this was not funny.

“Not funny old man, I’m being serious. Why am I in a school uniform? Why is it a Japanese school uniform? Did I ever even live in Australia?” Chuck hissed, turning to glare back at the photograph. Sure, he had been surprised over Stacker and his dad…..but…..Chuck sighed and reached up to pressed his finger over the wedding bands hanging from his dad’s necklace. He had the same chain in the other world too. His mom was still there, with them. Except, it used to be what kept them apart,, the guilt over his mom. It was what kept them apart yet together at the same time. But here in the picture, it was family. Chuck had never thought of his dad being with anyone else….they never had time….it was just the two of them working to save the world. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want his dad to be alone, without anyone there for him. Stacker?.....his dad deserved the best and Stacker sure was.

“I believe it was a vacation, the uniform was for the picture.” Raleigh finally supplied, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Laugh it up.” Chuck grumbled, when suddenly searing pain flared inside his head. He hissed, tilting to the side, his good arm reaching out for Raleigh.

“Chuck? What’s wrong? Chuck?” Raleigh immediately reached his side, taking hold of his arm, trying to steady him.

“My head.” Chuck muttered before slumping into Raleigh’s arm, losing consciousness.

_…………….._

_“Would your dad ever consider….being with someone else?” Mako asked Chuck, who would be turning twelve in a few weeks. Chuck scowled at that, glaring at Mako for even daring to bring up the subject. No one could replace his mom, no one. It was the first time Chuck had ever gotten really mad at Mako and they didn’t talk for a whole week. She was his best friend….so she was forgiven in the end._

_And then, Chuck thought about it, he really thought about it. He looked at his dad, coming back from another day at work, another day of training, of being out there. Chuck didn’t like to think of the times when his father would have to be deployed. Yes, his father had him, but it wasn’t the same, was it? Was his dad lonely? Chuck knew he missed mom just as much as Chuck did….he had seen him clutched the wedding rings he wore around his neck….his source of comfort._

_“I think….my dad should try to consider being with someone, just….so he isn’t lonely…” Chuck was the one to bring it up the next time. Of course, Mako just smirked, like the cat who had gotten the cream and Chuck should have known._

_On the bright side, Chuck liked Stacker. He respected him and he had been there when they needed someone…and he was still there. On the downside, he wasn't sure if his dad was bisexual, he tried not to think too much about who his dad found attractive.  
_

_But if this didn’t work he would blame it on Mako._

_She just shrugged._

_They were overachievers at least, they didn't like failing.  
_

_…………………._

_“Dad, maybe you should call Stacker, you haven’t talked to him in a while.” Chuck chirped from where he was doing his homework. Herc looked up from the files he was reading, eyebrow raised, because he had just talked to Stacker a week ago. He was glad that Chuck had grown fond of Stacker, but lately it sure had been a little too much. Or so it felt to Herc.  
_

_“I’m sure he is fine Chuck. It has only been a week since we last talked.”_

_“Did you ask him to come visit?” Chuck brought up, because he had been whining about Stacker coming to visit for weeks now. Herc was always glad that Stacker had stuck to Chuck and him, and he knew that Chuck appreciated it. He was definitely glad when Chuck acted out because Stacker had the gift of being able to reel the kid in. Probably from experience. Herc had been working a lot lately, so perhaps Chuck was feeling lonely. If Chuck wanted to see Stacker, well, Herc would call him them. Besides, Herc knew that if Herc was working a lot, Stacker was probably almost dying from all the work he was putting in. They could all use a break.  
_

_“Ok, Charlie, I’ll call him and ask if he can visit.” Herc sighed, reaching over to mess up Chuck’s hair, before getting up to get the phone. Chuck smirked into his homework. What Herc didn’t know was that Mako was doing her part in wheedling Stacker into visiting them. According to her, Stacker liked Chuck's dad, but didn't want to risk it, which is funny because Chuck always saw Stacker as this fearless person. Chuck had to agree that his dad could be quite scary though.  
_

_Mako seemed to think Stacker was scared of Chuck, but....Chuck liked Stacker.  
_

_…………………_

_“If it isn’t my favorite niece and nephew. Look how much you have grown.” Luna looked them over, before placing her arms over their shoulders and guiding them inside her house. Chuck loved going to visit Aunt Luna, she was fun and was always giving them sweets. Of course, she would force them to sweat them out later.  
_

_“So, has my brother and Herc stop denying their feelings?” She asked them, guiding them into the kitchen, where she kept her chocolate._

_“No.” Chuck and Mako groaned, taking the offered chocolate and munching on it quite angrily. Luna grinned and began plotting with them. Chuck figured she was way better at this than Uncle Scott, who only told them that Herc didn't do subtle. Apparently Chuck's mom had done the first move.  
_

………………….

He really needed to stop that.

“How can you tell me there is nothing wrong with my son when he keeps blacking out?! That isn't normal behavior! It sure as hell doesn't happen to me!”

Chuck groaned, the loud noise making his head throb.

“Charlie, are you ok?” Herc was at his side in an instance, peering down at Chuck, who just nodded.

“Yeah, head hurts.” Chuck muttered, weakly, causing Herc to turn his head to glare at the doctor. The doctor just sighed and raised his hands up in defeat, calling a nurse to get Chuck sent for more scans.

“What’s going on dad?” Chuck muttered, shifting, the pain from his left arm not helping his head. Herc reached up to run his hand through Chuck’s hair. Chuck liked that, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this close to his dad. It was comforting. It was nice. 

“You are getting more scans taken, ok? We’ll figure out what is wrong with you.”

Herc stayed by his side through every test and Chuck was thankful. 

…………………………………

_Chuck wrinkled his nose as he tugged at the collar of the uniform. God this was tight. Couldn’t they have given him one size bigger?_

_Chuck winced as he shifted again, because it was hot and he was wearing black. At least Mako had a skirt; at that moment, Chuck could go for a skirt. His dad stepped behind him, his hand resting on Chuck’s shoulder, making Chuck beam._

_Mako took her place next to his side, grinning wide for the picture. It wasn’t often that Chuck got to go to Japan and visit Mako there. Stacker was the last to take his place behind Mako, right hand on her shoulder and the other settling on Herc’s lower back. They were a family._

_They were Chuck’s family._

………………………………..

The last two days Chuck had been in an out of tests. There were blood tests, scans, run on the treadmill, check on your broken arm, pee on this, all kinds of tests. Chuck didn’t like it.

Especially because everything was coming out clean. There was some barely even there iron deficiency so all they were giving him were vitamins and a diet to follow. That was all. Seriously. The vitamins was just so his dad didn't end up maining the doctor. That had made Chuck's day, definitely worth seeing his dad scare someone to death. He was then sent off into the wild, once again. 

At the moment, he just wanted Max and to be alone.

And to forget not remember…forget. He wanted to pretend everything was ok. 

Chuck was just glad to be going back to Harvard. It was some kind of home. He had felt a lot better there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not terribly happy with this chapter. Actually, not happy at all with it. The Raleigh/Chuck yes, I'm happy I finally managed to have them in it. I also like that I gave the start of the Stacker/Herc family dynamics and such. 
> 
> I tried. I had the hardest time writing this chapter but I just had to write something and get it out. I hope it is not too horrible. If I didn't get something written this week it would be forever before I updated this story and I really don't want to just leave it hanging. So I'm forcing myself to write and get over the roadblocks and try to get back into smoother waters.
> 
> Oh and Luna Pentecost is played by Gina Torres, yep. I kind of want to explore Luna and Stacker, but not here because this is a Chuck story. Oh and hey, noticed I added Jazmine? Don't take the Jaz/Mako seriously, I still not sure where I'm going with Mako nor how much Jazmine is going to feature in the story. I added her last minute, so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> A plotbunny that I needed to write so I could actually be productive. Have ideas of future scenes but I don't know how much I'll actually get to writing. 
> 
> I like the idea of other universes, figured why not do one of those wake up in another universe with a better life. I'm sure one version of Chuck had a great life. 
> 
> Title and summary lyrics are from OneRepublic songs.  
> I own nothing.


End file.
